1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high voltage transformer for generating a high voltage from an input commercial voltage and supplying the high voltage to a component which requires the high voltage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a high voltage transformer(HVT) is a device for inputting voltages from 110 volts to 220 volts to generate a higher voltage, and is used for electronic appliances such as a general microwave oven having components which require a higher voltage for operation.
Such a high voltage transformer has a laminated core which is formed of a plurality of iron plates that are piled up one over another, and first and second windings wound over the laminated core. One iron plate has, in general, the shape of an E-shaped iron plate and an I-shaped iron plate which are joined to each other. If an alternate current (AC) voltage is input to the first winding, a voltage is induced in the second winding by an electromagnetic induction operation. The induced voltage is determined by the turns ratio of the first and second windings.
In the meantime, the high voltage transformer generates heat by a Joule loss according to coil resistance, a hysteresis core loss, and a vortex current loss. Since such generated heat causes a problem such as degradation of an insulation part, it is desirable to properly radiate the generated heat.
Accordingly, a device is mounted on the high voltage transformer to radiate the generated heat. For example, a high voltage transformer disclosed in the Republic of Korea Patent Application No. 98-6654, published as Korea Patent Publication No. 99-71294 which has been already applied for by the same applicant of the present invention, has radiation pins 3 at predetermined intervals between a plurality of iron plates 1a which form a laminated core 1 as shown in FIG. 1, so that generated heat is radiated through the radiation pins 3.
Further, Great Britain Patent No. 914,857 granted to the General Electric Co., as shown in FIG. 2, shows that two adjacent legs of E-shaped iron plates 4 have different widths, and the E-shaped iron plates 4 are alternately accumulated. According to this, structure legs 4a of a wider width of the E-shaped iron plates 4 are protruded to both sides of the laminated core to form radiation ribs 5.
However, in the conventional high voltage transformers as presented above, there is a drawback to an assembly efficiency in that the manufacturing process of such transformers becomes complicated and requires a lot of time, since a radiation pin is inserted between iron plates when a laminated core is formed, or since iron plates are alternately arranged in a different direction to each other.